ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Tatooine
The Attack on Tatooine was an assault on Orenbach's Observatory carried out by Darth Mutialatus of the Sith and Myddd of the Third Order which was subsequently followed with the devastation of the Galactic Republic, terminating their presence on the desert world. Prelude Three years before the beginning of the Conflict of the Pearian, the people of Vrean struggled to find a solution when their world became threatened by a deadly plague. Middle schooler Xerin Hedashield made her way to the Senate chamber to listen when the Vreanan Senator, Chalatos, made a petition hoping to solve the problem, only for the Senate to callously brush him aside and focus their attention on more personal matters, making Hedashield furious. She also reflected on how her parents had told her that the Galactic Republic wasn't putting a ban on alcholism solely because it meant doctors were making a great amount of money, making her pent-up rage even stronger. A few days later, nine out of twelve billion Vreanians were exterminated by the cataclysm they feared would happen, including Hedashield's parents. Overcome with horror and rage, Hedashield privately swore to avenge her people and especially her family by creating a new government and finding a way to destroy the Republic and save the galactic population from themselves. After being adopted by her uncle, she did everything she could to help the dwindling population adjust and recuperate. Subsequently, the guilt-ridden teenager set out on a violent campaign to destroy the Republic and prevent other planets from experiencing Vrean's fate. She began seeking arcane and ancient lore and scheming to create the Third Order, an organization determined to bring glory to the galaxy through her own rule, as she sought to order things according to her own judgement. Upon her return to a galaxy far, far away, Kristen began seeking out other factions to help the Jedi Order contest the Third Order. Upon learning that Kristen was on her way to Orenbach's Observatory on Tatooine, the Captain made his way there and transferred his consciousness into a picture frame. Around this time, the Galactic Republic prepared to completely destroy Tatooine in order to justify the initiation of an illegal war irrelevant to the ongoing Conflict of the Numbers. They planned to blame this foul deed on the Third Order. However, what they had failed to realize is that Xerin Hedashield knew what they were planning. The attack Kristen tried appealing to Kreddus to assist the Jedi Order. Suddenly, they discovered the Captain's consciousness. Informing them of his debt to the Supreme Leader, the Captain took the opportunity to attempt to convince Kristen that the Third Order was just and told her the etymology of the organization, much to her outrage. The Captain proceeded to monologue about how he believed the Galactic Republic would inevitably be destroyed by its own imperfections, adding that the Third Order was inevitable. However, the entire time in fact, the Captain was actually stalling both Kristen and Kreddus until the Third Order could attack. Shortly thereafter, Kreddus learned of the Captain's deception and they attempted to escape, only for the Captain to lock them inside, awaiting several heatseekers fired by the Third Order on Xerin Hedashield's orders. The Captain vanished from the picture frame just as the Third Order's torpedoes destroyed Orenbach's Observatory. They proceeded to stamp out any presence of the Galactic Republic on the planet. Aftermath Following their escape, Kreddus and his people were left without a major establishment of theirs, angering their leader enough to agree to help Kristen get rid of the Third Order. Extreme as Xerin Hedashield's methods were, the Tatooinians overcame the collective trauma and began thriving. The planet's inhabitants lived together in harmony in spite of their differences, and podracing became sponsored by vote of the people. The Hutts began overseeing the people's affairs, which they allowed. The Supreme Leader proceeded to use this as justification for her horrific methods. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Across the Portal events Category:Events